potcofanfandomcom-20200216-history
Screenshot Help
Getting the Best Screenshots Disney put a great feature in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, where players can capture the action on screen and keep it for posterity. To make a Screenshot, just press the F9 key at any time. Location for Screenshot on PC: A copy of your play screen will place in the C:\Program Files\Disney\Pirates Online\Screenshots folder as a .jpg file. Location for Screenshot on Mac: You can find your copy by going into finder, finding the launcher app, then right click it, then click Contents, then MacOS, then go to the screenshots folder. An easier way to take screenshots on Mac is to hold Cmd, shift and 3. Note:In order to use F9 and F12 as screenshot buttons you must disable them as dashboard/mission control hotkeys. You may do so in the System Preferences app under universal access. Press F12 first. This will remove all of the HUD elements (Health Bar, Sea Chest, etc.) and give you nothing but the action. How To Improve Your Pictures To make the most of your captures, here's a few things to help. Focus on the Action Use an art program to edit out only what you want. Applications like Microsoft Paint is quick and easy and will allow you to crop out what you don't want to keep. More experienced artists can get quite creative with the editing features. Angles Learn how to manipulate the 'camera' for more dramatic shots. When you move the mouse around the action, it will automatically zoom or pull back to get around obstacles. You can use obstacles near your subject to zoom in. Or move your pirate back and forth from a subject. In this shot, the player was the pirate in the background (Bully). By moving him close to True, then moving the mouse around the capture created this over-the-shoulder and somewhat dramatic image. Use EMOTES Though the current list of emote animations is limited, hitting the F9 at the right moment can bring your subject more to life. Welcome! Say What? I Cast Thee Out! You will NOT be able to get forward-facing shots of your own character holding a weapon while moving, The game automatically shifts the camera around to the back, but you can use the Face Camera option in the Inventory to show off your latest looted sword, etc. If you want to take a picture of you with a weapon in hand, move your camera to one side to take a sideways picture of the weapon. Also, others can take pictures of you in action. How to find Screenshots If you want to take one with all the words hidden, push F12, then F9 to take the picture, then F12 again to bring the words back up. To view them on a PC, go to My Computer > Program Files > Disney > Disney Online > Pirates Online. They will all be automatically saved there in the Pirates folder on your computer, just switch the photo view to thumbnails to easily see them. Then you can open them and view them with any program you want, without having to do all those extra steps. To see them on a Mac, go to Applications > Pirates Online.app, then right click the app and go to Show Package Contents. Then go to Contents > MacOS > Screenshots. Note: In order to take in game screenshots on a mac, you have to disable the F9, and F12 hotkeys for Mission Control (LionOS) or the Dashboard (LeopardOS, Snow LeopardOS). You can disable the hotkeys in the System Preferences App. Category:Help